Of Suns and Moons
by hcstargirl
Summary: There are new mysterious strangers approaching the DotM. Who are they, and what are their connections to them? i don't want to give anything away, so just read it, because it's really good. i guess. alright, read it already.
1. Late Nights and Stalkers

Lynne Ewing owns something that I do not. A life! Hahaha! Also, she's got this small thing called a book deal. I'll get one of those someday. . . but until then, she owns DotM, and I do not. Ok. Continue reading.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Serena walked down the dark street, glancing behind her every now and then. She felt eyes following her, and felt cautious, but not too cautious. Stanton followed her regularly, and she had gotten used to the Prince of Darkness keeping tabs on her. She reached her driveway and turned around once more, hoping Stanton might of transformed into his human form, but she saw nothing. She turned back around, sighing, although she wasn't sure whether it was a sigh from disappointment or relief.  
  
She stepped into her kitchen and bent over to pick up Wally, her pet raccoon. His small claws dug into her skin as he sniffed her neck, happy to have her home. Serena walked over to Wally's empty water dish and she filled it up with crisp, cool water from her sink. She put the dish on the floor and put Wally next to it, then walked up the stairs to her room. She turned into her room and threw her backpack onto her floor, and set her cello up against her wall, then flopped down onto her bed. Her day had been tiring; orchestra, school, Daughters of the Moon stuff, a run in with followers, a confusing meeting with Maggie, annoying boys hitting on her, and so many little things that had just piled up higher and higher that had just started to weigh her down.  
  
Her thoughts started to drift in and out as sleep started to claim her. Her last glimpse of the real world was of the waning moon, half way towards the new moon.  
  
***  
  
Serena woke the next morning to the high pitched squeal of her alarm clock. She was sweating, even though it wasn't hot out. However, she couldn't remember what she was dreaming about. She suddenly got a quick rush of chills throughout her body and she shivered involuntarily. She got out of bed and realized that she had slept without changing her clothes. She rapidly changed out of them, the coldness of the air suddenly reaching her, and put on new warmer clothes. She wore a hooded sweatshirt advertising for one of her favorite bands and some nice, snug, warm jeans. She put on her socks and stylish tie-dye slippers and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
'Thank god it's Saturday,' she thought to herself, as she looked at the clock and realized it was 9:30. She had orchestra at 10, and she was meeting the other Daughters at noon. She took out a breakfast bar and walked around her house, searching for her comfortable sneakers and orchestra music. She wasn't worried about her appearance that day; she was going for more of a comfortable over stylish apparel that day. She hurriedly put her hair into a messy pony tail and rushed out of the house, yelling good-bye to her older brother Collin and Wally. She rushed to the bus stop and arrived there just as the bus pulled up. She climbed on and deposited her money, and rode until the stop for her school. As she exited the bus, she again felt the presence of eyes on her. This time, it was odd for her, because Stanton never liked being in the day light anymore. He could do it, but she would be very surprised if he started stalking her during the day time. She started walking towards the auditorium where the orchestra practiced, still sensing watchful eyes. She turned around, expecting to see Stanton, or some perverted guy, or an annoying tourist who was lost. However, she saw no one. She cautiously used her mind to reach out and search for another mind present. To her astonishment, she found someone. It didn't usually happen this way. Whenever she probed for other minds when being followed, her follower would mask their thoughts. She searched the mind extremely cautiously, incase it was a trap, but she found it completely open to her. She realized that she was bordering on the edge of being late, so she quickly found a name, address and picture of her follower and walked into the auditorium.  
  
As the door slammed behind her, she searched the picture further. The man was about 6 foot, dark hair with bangs hanging into his face, and it was messy, although in a good way. It fit his looks. His bright blue eyes seemed to bore into her, even as she just gazed at the picture. She sensed something more in him, although she was not sure what she was sensing.  
  
She climbed onto the stage and took her cello out of it's case. She put her music on the stand and started silently putting her fingers down in their positions, practicing the moves that made the sultry music. As the other members of the orchestra filed in around her, she started to become distracted until the instructor came up and calmed them down. Soon, the tantalizing music surrounded her, and the world around her was lost.  
  
***  
  
Yup, that's my first chapter for my new story. Hope ya like it! And wouldn't you like to know who the tall, mysterious, handsome stranger is? Trust me, ya do ;-P. Alright, I gots to go. I'll hopefully post soon! Adios! 


	2. 4 Hot Guys

If I owned the Daughters of the Moon series, then they probably wouldn't be in print. And, I wouldn't be writing a FAN fiction. So don't sue me.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Serena walked out of the auditorium, heading towards the café where she was meeting Vanessa, Catty, Jimena and Tianna. She wandered down the sidewalk, keeping her mind-radar out, searching for the mysterious stranger. She was intrigued by him. She still loved Stanton, but this was different. She felt, for some strange reason, close to this guy, but not in a romantic way. As she rounded a corner, she felt a presence again, although it wasn't the same one. It was a different person altogether, but there was something similar about the two men. Serena searched this mind as well, but found certain passageways blocked. She finally just settled for a picture of the guy and personal information.  
  
***  
  
'That's kinda freaky,' Tianna whispered.  
Serena had just finished telling them about what had happened. They were in the farthest corner of the café, away from inquisitorial ears. The girls were all staring at Serena, waiting for a possible explanation. When Serena offered none, they started searching for answers to their new potential problem.  
'Maybe we should go see Maggie,' Vanessa offered.  
'I already thought of that, but she doesn't get back from her conference thingy until Saturday,' Serena reminded her.  
'Oh, right.'  
'Well, there's always the possibility that these guys are just hot guys who are hot for Serena,' Catty prompted hopefully.  
'I don't think so,' responded Serena, 'One of these guys knew how to close off parts of his mind while leaving entire sections wide open. Only someone with the ability to mind read can do that. Otherwise, the mind is either completely open, or completely closed. The other guy might be a regular guy, but, well, they both had this. . . I don't know; they were so different, yet so similar. Kind of like. . . well, like us I guess,' Serena tried to explain. However, explaining something that you yourself don't understand can be difficult.  
'Well, what did the second guy look like? You told us about the first one, but not the second,' Jimena asked.  
'Well, he was about the same height as the other guy, but his torso was larger. He definitely seemed like a surfer. And he had gorgeous green eyes and he had kind of dark-brownish eyes with sun streaked highlights. Come to think of it, he was kinda cute. . .,' Serena told them.  
'Come to think of it? How could you not notice at first glane? That is not like you at all,' Vanessa said. 'Well, actually, it's not like any of us.' She let a grin slip onto her face.  
'Vanessa is right. I mean, we can all tell if a guy is hot, whether our thoughts are crowded with thoughts of other guys or not,' Catty interjected. 'I'm still hung up on Chris,' Catty said with a blush creeping up onto her face, 'but I still walk down the street and notice all the hot guys.'  
'Yeah, I know what you mean, but for some reason, this is different. It's kind of like with, well, with Collin. I know he's good looking, but I don't really notice it,' Serena answered.  
'Good looking? Your brother is hot,' Jimena smiled at Serena. Jimena was dating Collin, so she wasn't afraid to say it out loud.  
'Wait, so your saying you feel towards these guys like you do to your brother?' Tianna asked Serena.  
'Yeah. Kinda. But I've never met them before. How can that be? I'm so confused,' Serena moaned and put her head on the table, slamming it on a little harder then she had meant to. 'Ow.'  
'Oh well. I guess we'll figure this out later. We've got a party to get ready for,' Catty reminded them.  
'Oh, right,' Serena said. 'Are we raiding your mom's closet again?' She asked Vanessa.  
'When do we not?' Vanessa asked happily as they all put their money down on the table and left, heading for Vanessa's house.  
  
***  
  
The next Monday, four new boys transferred to La Brea High. They all seemed to know each other and be good friends, and they were all hot. As they walked down the hall talking and joking with each other, the girls almost all turned their heads and watched them walk away, checking them all out. The guys either didn't notice or didn't care, as they continued to walk nonchalant. As they came around to where Vanessa, Catty, Jimena, Serena and Tianna were, Serena gasped. Two of the four were the guys she had seen on Saturday.  
As the other girls heard Serena gasp, they immediately knew that these where the guys. And it wasn't just because Serena had gasped. They finally understood what Serena had been telling them. They could tell that the boys were attractive, but they weren't drawn to them. And it wasn't just because they each had their own guys.  
Then, they were surprised that the boys started walking over to them. The two that Serena hadn't seen before were also alluring. One was African American and he had a gorgeous smile that lit up his face, brown eyes and really short black hair. The other one was dressed in all black and had a brooding face on with slicked back bleached hair. He had brown eyes as well, and was about the same height as the rest of them.  
'Hey, my name is Sean,' the African American one said. 'This is Tyson,' he said pointing to the first one Serena had seen, 'Drew,' the second one Serena had seen, 'and James,' and said pointing to the brooding one.  
'Hi,' the girls all said uncertainly.  
'Hi,' the boys answered back, a little more sure of themselves.  
'Your name is "James"?' Catty asked.  
'Yeah, and what of it?' the guy asked in a British accent.  
'Um, nothing. It's just that, well, you don't look like a James,' Catty responded.  
'We call him that because he hates it. It's his real name but he prefers to be called Proteus,' Drew explained.  
'Now that's more like it,' Catty replied, 'Greek names rock!'  
'Any particular reason you chose that name?' Serena questioned.  
'Well, um, yeah, but it's a long story,' Proteus answered a little too quickly.  
'Oh, ok. I was just wondering since that's the name of a prophetic Greek god of the sea,' Serena responded, 'He was Poseidon's son, and in charge of the shifting winds and moods of the sea.'  
'Yeah, I know the bloody story,' Proteus replied.  
'Right. Well, um, I suppose you four are new here. I'm Vanessa, this is Catty, Serena, Jimena and Tianna,' Vanessa said reaching out her hand. The boys shook it and the other girls followed suit and soon they were all acquainted.  
'So, um, is there any particular reason you decided to come over and talk to us?' Serena asked.  
'Yup,' Drew answered, grinning a dazzling smile. A group of girls walking by burst into giggles and hurried whispers.  
'And that reason would be what?' Jimena enquired.  
'We really shouldn't discuss this here, out in the open,' Tyson responded, glancing around at the masses of girls circling around them, throwing jealous glances at the five girls and leaning forward trying to hear what was going on.  
'Yeah, Tyson here is right. Meet us at Catty's bookstore,' Sean added.  
'How do you know about that?' Catty asked, becoming a little worried.  
'Lets just say we're not attracted to you either,' Proteus practically whispered.  
'What's that supposed to mean?' Tianna asked, feeling dissed. Not many people said something like that to them.  
'Come on Tianna, you know what they mean,' Serena said to Tianna.  
'Alright, well, we'll see ya there,' Drew said, starting to walk away. The rest of the boys started to walk away with them, just as Michael and Derek came up, looking a little protective.  
'Who are those guys?' Michael asked, a hint of jealousy in their voices.  
'No clue,' Catty answered him, 'But I'm sure we're going to find out this afternoon.'  
The boys gave them weird looks as the bell rang and they all rushed off to their classes, not wishing to be late.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Ahh, so they're not evil. Or are they? Hmmmm. Made ya think ;-). Alright, review porfavor. And I'll write more. Oh, and I just finished the 9th book, so for those of you who haven't read it, I'm not gonna ruin it, but I'm just saying that this is before the 9th book. Ok, adios! 


	3. Everything Gets Explained

Monkeys are scary. So are lawyers with law suits. . . now I know what your saying, but your wrong. I am NOT a fourth generation metal smith, ok?!? Geez, glad we got that out of the way. Ok, read.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
'Ok, so who the hell are you guys?' Serena said bluntly.  
  
'What's your rush?' Drew asked her, his sensual green eyes blazing.  
  
'No rush, we just want to know who the hell you are and why you're following Serena,' Vanessa responded.  
  
'Well actually, that one is quite easy to explain,' Proteus replied with his sexy British accent. Catty was surprised, though, that she didn't find this really sexy. Usually British accents made her go crazy.  
  
'Ok, why aren't you attracted to us?!? And why aren't we attracted to you?' Tianna asked.  
  
'That's also an easy one,' Tyson responded, his eyes dazzling in the afternoon sun.  
  
'Well you better answer them soon, or my fist will be going through your mouths in a few seconds,' Jimena threatened.  
  
'I'd like to see you try,' Proteus challenged.  
  
'Sit your ass down Proteus,' Sean yelled as he pulled on Proteus's leather jacket to pull him back into his seat. 'We'll explain, but we just have one question for you guys. Why are they're five of you? There's only supposed to be four daughters.'  
  
'Say what? How do you know that?!? And how do you know we're daughters?!? Who the hell are you guys?' Tianna asked quickly.  
  
'Ok, so now we know you definitely are who we thought you are,' Tyson said, smiling.  
  
'And who are you?' Jimena asked threateningly, 'Probably some type of followers, eh? Sent from the Atrox to destroy us?'  
  
'Actually, just the opposite,' Drew replied, 'We're here to help you guys.'  
  
'Oh,' all five girls asked in different tones.  
  
'Well you guys are the "Daughters of the Moon, right? Well, we're the Sons of. . . come on, it's not that hard to guess,' Sean said, his bright white teeth showing in a wide smile.  
'Sons of the Sun?' Vanessa guessed what they were all thinking.  
  
'Yup, he's the one. Helios, god of the Sun, son of the Titans, father of Phaethon,' Tyson recited.  
  
'Um, cool?' Catty said, confused.  
  
'So technically, we're, cousins?' Serena asked.  
  
'Yeah, I guess.' Drew told her, 'it would explain why we're not attracted to each other.'  
  
'Well, how do we know that you really are who you say you are? And how do you know who we are?' Vanessa asked.  
  
'Well, we know who you guys are because we've been watching you guys. Hence the "stalking" thing. Me and Drew felt Serena going through our minds and Sean saw you turn invisible and James, I mean Proteus saw Tianna bring a chair over with her mind to help Jimena when she was having a premonition. At least that's what we're pretty sure happened. Proteus would know.'  
  
'Why, do you have em?' Jimena questioned sarcastically.  
  
'Actually, yeah. Why do you think they call me Proteus? For bloody shits and giggles?'  
  
They all laughed at that, and started asking each other questions.  
  
'So what can you do?' Vanessa asked Drew.  
  
'That's easy, he can read minds,' Serena said before Drew could.  
  
Drew nodded. 'Was blocking only parts of my mind that obvious?'  
  
Serena nodded back and they smiled at each other. 'And you?' Catty asked Sean.  
  
'I can teleport,' Sean responded.  
  
'You mean travel through time,' Catty corrected.  
  
'Nope, I can teleport. That's why Tianna and Jimena didn't see me before. See, look,' he said, disappearing from his chair to next to Catty, only a little high in the air. He fell down next to her, and the girls all laughed. 'I'm still a little shaky on the landings,' Sean explained and Catty nodded, knowing what that was like.  
  
'And you?' Vanessa asked, nodding towards Tyson.  
  
'I can stop time,' he said with a grin.  
  
'Cool!' Catty yelled.  
  
'But you can travel through time? That's way cooler,' Tyson responded.  
  
They all started talking to their cousins, excitedly about the semi- different powers they had. Jimena and Proteus talked excitedly about how Proteus had actually stopped a few of his premonitions from coming true. Vanessa, Sean, Catty and Tyson all talked together about landings, being able to go from one spot to another without being seen and the space time continuum. Drew and Serena were talking about the ways to mask their presences in a mind and ways to plant things into people's minds while Tianna listened in. They each, somehow, came to the subject of the transitions.  
  
'Yeah, I am not looking forward to turning 20,' Tyson said when the topic came up.  
  
'20?!?' all the girls screamed at him.  
  
'Yeah, you know, the transition year,' he said, rubbing his ears.  
  
'What? We have it when we turn 17! That's so not fair!' Tianna complained.  
  
'Really? Well, you have to think about this though. When were the Greeks ever fair to their women? In Athens they couldn't even go outside!' Sean told them.  
  
'True, true, but still. Tianna's right. It's not fair that you guys can go until age 20,' Vanessa responded.  
  
'Yeah, and I bet our powers are a tad bit stronger then yours,' Proteus said.  
  
'Lets see it then,' Jimena answered him with a challenge.  
  
'Hey, hey, cool down. I hate to admit it, but Proteus is probably right. I mean, they've stopped they're premonitions? Drew can do things to people's minds that Serena can't? It sounds like we've been a bit jipped,' Vanessa said.  
  
'No, it's not that,' Drew said, 'It's the fact that we've been alive longer. We're all 17.'  
  
'Oh, ok,' Vanessa replied, feeling a bit better.  
  
'So why are you guys here anyway?' Serena asked.  
  
'Oh, yeah, that. Well, actually, it's because you guys are going to die without our help,' Tyson responded.  
  
That's all for now! Hahaha. So now you know they're really not evil. Or is this all just one big trick?!? ahahahaha! I love cliff hangers :-P ok, until next time; ADIOS! 


End file.
